


Department of Mysteries

by SlytherinIceFaery



Series: The War [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU starting in OOtP at Department of Mysteries, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIceFaery/pseuds/SlytherinIceFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is not as it seems and Lucius is the one to point that out to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Department of Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this should sound familiar as I took the dialogue directly from the movie. It's the scene that made me want to write this.

 Lucius walked up to the group of kids and with a wave of his wand took off his Death Eater mask.

“Hand me the prophecy, Potter,” he demanded.

“If you do anything to us, I’ll break it,” Harry responded.

Giggling came out of the darkness behind Lucius, “He knows how to play. Itty Bitty Baby, Potter.”

“Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“Neville Longbottom, is it? How’s Mum and Dad?”

“Better now that they are about to be avenged,” Neville spat as he pointed his wand at the evil woman standing before him. In turn, Bellatrix and the other children raised their wands.

Lucius slowly placed his wand on her arm and raised his other hand to stop the kids, “How about everyone just calms down, shall we? All we want is the prophecy. Hand it over and no one gets hurt.”

“Why would I do that? You wouldn’t hesitate to kill me once you got it. You want to see me dead, just like your beloved Voldemort,” Harry spat out at Lucius.

“You dare speak his name, you filthy half-blood?” Bella shrieked, however both Lucius and Harry ignored her.

“You have no idea what I want, Harry,” Lucius said, deliberately using the boy’s given name, as he pointed his wand at him. He remember several months ago when Draco came home at the end of 4th year.

\---

_“Father! I must speak with you at once!” Draco screamed from the entrance hall to Malfoy manor._

_“Draco, gentlemen do not scream like commoners,” Lucius’ voice drifted from Draco’s right in the direction of the library._

_“I’m not all that worried about my manners at the moment father,” Draco told him in a quieter voice, although it was still quite loud, as he stepped into the room._

_“You just barely walked through the door after spending 5 hours on that horribly uncomfortable, tin death trap, as you so often refer to the Hogwarts Express. You usually go straight to your room and stay there until supper. What is so important that it could not wait until then?” Lucius questioned his son. He was curious as to why Draco seemed distraught._

_“Harry says you were one of the Death Eaters that attacked him. I thought Dumbl…” Lucius’ head snapped around to look at his son, his scowl effectively shutting the blond up mid sentence. The older man motioned for Draco to follow him. Lucius led his son to a large bookcase, where he pulled one of the books out. It opened a secret door to their left and Lucius ushered Draco into the room beyond as he pulled the door shut behind him._

_“Yes, as you know Dumbledore pardoned me. I agreed to spy for him in return. No one, not even Severus, knows I agreed to spy in return. People think the reason I was acquitted was because I paid Fudge off like I have done in the past. I only told you because I was worried about how you would react if I ever had to become a Death Eater again. You promised to not say anything,” Malfoy told his son._

_“I know but…” Draco started, but was interrupted. He plopped down into a soft arm chair as his father continued to speak._

_“Were you yelling because you thought I had joined Him again?”_

_“Sorta,” Draco mumbled._

_“Don’t use that slang, speak up, and explain,” Lucius said as he leaned up back against the desk in the center of the room and crossed his arms over his chest._

_“Well, I was afraid you had joined Him again and that you would…” he trailed off looking down at his hands._

_“I would what, son?” The man urged._

_“I didn’t want you to hurt…” again Draco trailed off._

_“Draco Lucius Malfoy, Malfoys do not beat around the bush nor do the mumble. Spit it out already.” Lucius’ voice rose as he momentarily forgot his own manners in his frustration with his son’s avoidance._

_“I was worried you had joined Him and you would be trying to kill Harry.” Draco rambled out._

_“Harry?” Lucius wondered if his son was speaking of Potter._

_“Harry Potter, I… I like him and I don’t want you to do anything to him,” Draco blushed, he never though he would say something like that out loud, at least not to his father._

_“I’ve known you had feelings for him for almost five years now. Though, I doubt it was anything but jealousy at first."_

_“Aren’t you angry or disgusted?” Draco questioned._

_“Of course I’m not angry, a little annoyed it took you this long to come to me, but not angry and why in all the worlds would I be disgusted?”_

_“Well… because I’m gay,” Draco responded in a matter of fact manor, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I won’t be able to give you heirs.”_

_Lucius sighed and shook his head, “Son, you know your mother and I had an arranged marriage, correct?”_

_“Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?”_

_“I hated the idea of the marrying your mother because I was in love with someone else. Oddly enough he was a Muggle so the answer to your question is no I am not disgusted with you being gay because I would then have to be disgusted with myself, which I am not. I love your mother, but I'm bisexual. ”_

_“If you were in love with a Muggle, why do you seem to hate Muggles?”_

_“I hate Muggles because of what he did to me. I told him I was going to be married off. He said we could run off together, but I knew I couldn’t do that. At least not until he knew who I really was, so I told him I was a Wizard. Most Muggles do not take kindly to being told magic is real and to put it nicely he freaked out. Then left me saying that if I could ‘joke’ about something like that maybe I wasn’t prepared for a relationship. He thought I made up the marriage and everything just to get him to leave me. That’s when I agreed to marry your mother, and join Him the first time. I’m glad for the marriage now because I would not have you otherwise. I regretted joining Him and went to Dumbledore for help when Harry defeated Him as a baby.”_

_“But I still can’t give you any heirs so why aren’t you even a little pissed?” Draco reasoned._

_“Hasn’t all that expensive schooling taught you anything? We are wizards Draco, and wizards have ways of over coming that little problem Muggles have.”_

_“You mean I can get pregnant?” Draco asked._

_“If you happen to be the submissive one,” Lucius didn’t miss the slight coloring of Draco’s cheeks and smiled. “Then yes you could.”_

_“So, just to clarify, you aren’t angry and you aren’t going to try and kill Harry?” Draco asked trying get the subject of their conversation away from his sex life or lack there of at this point._

_“I told Dumbledore I would not harm the boy,” Lucius rose, walked toward Draco and placed his hands on His son's shoulders before continuing. “We knew of the plan to resurrect the Dark Lord. I went to keep up my façade and to make sure He did not kill Harry before the boy could escape.”_

_“If you knew then why did you let him go? Why did you let Cedric die?” Draco asked losing the battle with his emotions as a single tear ran down his right cheek._

_“First, I didn’t let him go. Dumbledore knows that if Harry is to be truly free of that thing, Harry must kill him. Dumbledore thought he was ready, but he wasn’t. Second, I didn’t let Cedric die, I know you boys were secretly friends but I couldn’t do anything to save him. We didn’t expect him to go through the portkey too. When I was summoned he had already been killed. I’m sorry my Dragon. I couldn’t do anything. It was too late.”_

_Draco took a deep breath to get his emotions back under control before he started crying harder. It had been all he could do to see Cedric lying there motionless and Harry injured and crying, and not run to the two boys. Draco had hurried back to his room as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself. Once there he had promptly burst into hysterical tears._

_“It’s alright father, I know you would have done something if you could have,” he finally spoke when he knew his voice wouldn’t crack. “I think I’m going to go up stairs now. I’ll take a nap until dinner, please have a house elf wake me.”_  
  
“Of course,” Lucius said as he opened the secret door to let them out. “I really am sorry I couldn’t do more.”

_\---_

Harry's voice broke Lucius out of his thoughts. “I know exactly what you want Malfoy. The same as everyone who worships Voldemort, including your son, you all want me dead so Voldemort can take over!”

Lucius tried his best to ignore Potter’s little speech for the safety of all the kids and his position as a spy, but he couldn’t ignore the way Harry just assumed how Draco felt, assumed that Draco would willingly join the dark wizard that Lucius himself was trying to get away from. The man knew what he said next would not only break his son’s trust in him and put his son in danger, but would probably get Lucius killed by one of the Death Eaters present, if not the Dark Lord himself. He knew Harry needed to know the truth. It was time to end this war and if the only way to do it would be to expose himself, so be it, his son and wife would understand.

“For your information Harry, my son would sooner die then worship him, as you so kindly put it, because he’s in love with you!” Bellatrix's eyes snapped to Lucius and both she and Harry asked the same question, but for different reasons.

“What are you talking about Malfoy?”

Never taking his eyes from Harry he continued, “My son loves you and if you paid more attention to people other then your beloved Gryffindors you would know that!”

“You lie,” Bella screamed, though everyone still ignored her.

“How can he love me when he’s been trying to kill me all year?” Harry practically screamed at the man.

“He never did anything to truly hurt you, because I know my son could have killed you had he actually been trying. Draco was only trying to get your attention and the only way any Slytherin can get it is to fight you!” Lucius’ out burst reminded Harry of something Draco had said to him after one of their fights.

\---

_Harry sat on one of the infirmary beds while Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over him. "I can’t understand why the two of you insist on fighting so often. One of these days you are going to do more damage then a few broken or cracked bones. Sit here while I get some potions for you,” the nurse order before leaving in the direction of her office._

_Only a few moments after Poppy stepped out of sight, Draco walked into the hospital wing. He stopped dead in his tracks when he glimpsed Harry sitting there. “Did I actually break a few bones Potter?” Draco drawled, trying not to sound like he cared except Harry was sure he heard more concern in his voice then there should have been and that confused him._

_“Actually you did Mr. Malfoy,” Poppy spoke, making both boys jump. Then she handed two potion vials to Harry, who downed them. “You cracked four of his ribs with the stunning spell you hit him with, are you happy?”_

_“Not really,” the blond boy mumbled. Harry thought he sounded upset, but knew it couldn’t be out of concern._

_“You’re probably pissed you didn’t break them,” Harry snapped. “You’re just like the rest of your Slytherin buddies.”_

_“You know nothing of me or my Slytherin buddies,” Draco snapped back silencing both Harry and Poppy instantly. Harry had never seen the blond look so hurt before. “The only people you pay attention to are your precious, perfect Gryffindors. If you actually paid attention to others you might learn something. You might even learn that what you thought was true about someone isn’t. You might even notice I’m not who you think I am.”_

_“I know who you are, you are a Malfoy and you’ll never change. You’ll always be a jerk and you’ll never care about anyone other then yourself,” Harry shot back._

_“I do care about someone other then myself, you are just too stupid to notice. You’re the one who will never change. You are just like Weasley, you have an emotional range of a tea spoon!” Draco yelled before leaving and slamming the large wooden door behind him. Harry could only sit there speechless._

\---

Bellatrix lunging for Lucius' wand brought Harry back to the present. The blonde managed to keep his wand away from her at the same time he wrapped his hand around her own wand. The other Death Eaters that had joined them without Harry noticing were too stunned at the turn of events to do anything other then stare at the fighting wizards. As the two struggled, a green light shot out of the darkness behind. Both wizards collapsed onto the floor in a heap, though Harry wasn’t sure which had been hit or if both of them had been. A cloaked figure stepped out of the darkness and over the prone bodies. Harry stood between his friends and the figure as his scar started to burn.

“Voldemort!” Harry sneered. The man, if you could call it that, pushed his hood off. Harry looked to Hermione on his right and then to Ron on his left before whispering to his friends, “Run… now!" It was the only prompting the other teens needed before stunning one of the Death Eaters blocking their path and doing as their friend commanded. Voldemort turned to stop them from escaping, but Harry was too quick and sent a stunning spell to distract the wizard and allow his friends to escape. Surprisingly enough it worked and Voldemort’s attention was back on Harry and Harry alone. “Are you just going to stand there Tom? It would be easier on my part to kill you!”

“How dare you use that name! You can’t do anything to me!” Lord Voldemort screamed.

Harry spoke with more confidence then he felt. "I’ll use any name I want because this ends here! I’m going to defeat you once and for all!”

“I doubt that boy!” Voldemort sneered.

Harry threw every spell, charm, and curse he knew and Voldemort returned or blocked every one of them. Some of the spells the Dark Lord used Harry didn’t even recognize. Harry managed to block or dodge all of the spells Voldemort flung at him, but he was bruised, bloody, and exhausted in a matter of minutes. The two wizards were at a stand still. Most of the shelves with the prophecies orbs had been destroyed and there were chunks of marble from the ceiling falling every where. After all the fighting they had been through, both knew that they couldn’t win using their own wands.

“Severus,” Voldemort called out.

As Voldemort began talking to Snape, Harry had felt something grab his ankle. When he glanced down, he found he was near Bellatrix's and Lucius’ body. Lucius had been the something that had grabbed his leg. One of the large shelves was lying across the man’s torso, trapping him underneath it. He held his wand towards the boy.

“Use it!” He managed to force out, as he glanced back over his shoulder at Snape and Voldemort. “Draco would never forgive me if you were killed.” Harry took the wand as Lucius passed out. Harry wasn’t sure how he had survived, but he was glad that Lucius hadn’t been killed by the curse.

Snape stepped out of the shadows, “Yes?”

“Give me the wand now!”

Glancing at Harry, Severus with drew his wand from his robes, but instead of handing it to the dark wizard he pointed it at him. “NO! I am done pretending to serve you. I will not help you kill Potter!”

“Then you will die… Avada Kadavra,” Snape collapsed on to the floor. “Accio, Snape's wand! This ends now,” Voldemort sneered. Harry looked up from Lucius to Snape and saw that Snape was lying motionless on the floor, and then snapped his eyes to the older wizard.

“You’re right, Tom. I’m sick of you killing everyone that stands in your way. You will not kill another person!” and for the first time in his life Harry Potter used the killing curse. Voldemort’s attempted curse was sent upward and hit the ceiling as Harry’s Avada Kadavra hit and killed him. The Boy-Who-Lived stood there stunned. He couldn’t believe he really had defeated Voldemort. Hopefully it was the last time he would have to do it.

“Harry watch out!” someone screamed as he was shoved out of the way of a falling marble slab. It landed on his rescuer, knocking the person unconscious. Harry looked at him in astonishment. It was Draco Malfoy. That was the last coherent thing that went through his head before a smaller chunk of marble bounced off the side of his head and he fell into darkness.


End file.
